DucktheGWREngineFan9's Take Along Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) Remake.
Here is DucktheGWREngineFan9's Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) Remake. Characters *Thomas *Tired Thomas (Talking Thomas and Percy Hard At Work) *Eyes Shut Thomas (Working Hard Expression) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Special Letter) *Henry *Green and Yellow Express Coach *James *Red Express Coach *Caboose *Gordon *Red and White Express Coach *Freight Cars *Scared Gordon (Gordon Takes A Tumble) Transcript *Narrator: (Thomas is shown on the rails) Thomas is a tank engine who lives at the big station of the Island of Sodor. He's a cheeky little engine with six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler and a short stumpy dome. (Thomas pulls in a green and yellow Express coach into Knapford station, passing Henry, a red Express coach, and a caboose) He's a fussy little engine too. Always pulling coaches about ready for the big engines can take on long journeys. (Henry pulls out of the station, hauling his red Express coach and a caboose) And when trains come in, (Thomas pulls in with the green and yellow Express coach and a red and white Express coach) he pulls the empty coaches away so that the big engines can go on rest. Thomas thinks no engine works has hard as he does. (Henry goes by, hauling the green and yellow Express coach and red and white Express coach, and as James goes by, hauling a boxcar, Thomas shunts a freight car when he goes by) He loves playing tricks on them, including Gordon the biggest and proudest engine of all. (Gordon is shown) Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle. (Thomas blows his whistle, scaring Gordon, who jumps while scared) *Thomas: Wake up, lazybones. Why don't you work hard like me? (puffs away) *Narrator: (Gordon puffs by, hauling the green and yellow Express coach) One day, after pulling the big express, Gordon had arrived back on the sidings very tired. (Thomas shunts some freight cars and a caboose alongside Gordon) He was just going to sleep when Thomas came up in his cheeky way. *Thomas: Wake up, lazybones. Do some hard work for a change. You can't catch me! (flees) *Narrator: And off Thomas ran laughing. Instead of going to sleep again, Gordon thought how he can back at Thomas. (Thomas, feeling drunk, is drooling, and is not awakening) One morning, Thomas wouldn't wake up. His driver and fireman couldn't make him start. His fire went out and there was not enough steam. (at Knapford station, with Gordon is waiting, the two coaches, like the green and yellow Express coach coupled in front of the red Express coach coupled up behind, the people are waiting) It was nearly time for the express. People are waiting, but the coaches weren't ready. At last, Thomas started. (Thomas shuts his eyes and yawns while tired and puffs out of the shed) *Thomas: Oh dear, oh dear! *Narrator: He yawned. He fussed into the station where Gordon was waiting. (Thomas couples up to the red Express coach and the green and yellow Express coach) *Gordon: Hurry up, you! *Narrator: Said Gordon. *Thomas: Hurry yourself. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. Gordon the proud engine began making his plan to teach Thomas a lesson for teasing him. (Thomas pulls the two Express coaches into Knapford station) Almost before the coaches had stopped moving, Gordon reversed quickly and was coupled to the train. (Gordon reverses and couples up to the green and yellow Express coach coupled up in front, and the red Express coach coupled up in the middle, and with Thomas coupled up behind) *Gordon: Get in quickly, please! *Narrator: He whistled. (Gordon whistles and starts off, dragging his green and yellow Express coach, his red Express coach, and a surprised Thomas with him) Thomas usually pushed behind the big trains to help them start, but he was always uncoupled first. This time, Gordon start so quickly they forgot to uncouple Thomas. Gordon's chance had come. *Gordon: Come on, come on! (rattles along the main line) *Narrator: Puffed Gordon to the coaches. The train went faster and faster. Too fast for Thomas, he wanted to stop, but he couldn't. (Gordon speeds through a tunnel) *Thomas: (surprised) Peep peep! Stop, stop! *Gordon: Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Narrator: Laughed Gordon. *Coaches: You can't get away, you can't get away! *Narrator: Laughed the coaches. (Thomas is tired and out of breath) Poor Thomas was going faster than he had ever gone before. (Gordon goes over a viaduct with two Express coaches and a tired Thomas) He was out of breath and his wheels hurt him, but he had to go on. *Thomas: I shall never be the same again. *Narrator: He thought sadly. *Thomas: My wheels will be quite worn out. *(Gordon continues to speed ahead) *Narrator: At last, they stopped at the station. (Gordon arrives at Wellsworth station and stops) Thomas was uncoupled and he felt very silly and exhausted. (a tired Thomas, now uncoupled, goes onto a turntable) Next he went on to the turntable thinking of everyone laughing at him. *(Thomas, still tired, is on the turntable as it turns around) *Narrator: And then he ran on to a siding out of the way. (a tired Thomas puffs onto a siding to get out of the way) *Gordon: Well, little Thomas. *Narrator: Chuckled Gordon. *Gordon: Now you know what hard work means, don't you? *Narrator: Poor Thomas couldn't answer. He had no breath. He just puffed slowly away to rest and had a long long drink. (a tired Thomas puffs slowly away to rest and takes a long, long drink at a water tower) *Thomas: (puffs slowly home while tired) Maybe I don't have to tease Gordon to feel important. *Narrator: Thomas thought to himself. And he puffed slowly home. Trivia (The Main Episode: Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US)) *Thomas Gets Tricked will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *Thomas will be pulling a green and yellow Express coach into Platform 1 at Knapford station in the sixth and seventh filming shots. *Henry will be pulling a red Express coach and a caboose out of Knapford station in the eighth filming shot. *Thomas will be pulling a green and yellow Express coach and a red and white Express coach into Platform 3 in the ninth filming shot. *Henry will be pulling a green and yellow Express coach and a red and white Express coach and James will be pulling a boxcar and Thomas will be shunting a freight car in the tenth filming shot. *A scared Gordon will be filmed in the fourteenth shot. *Gordon will be pulling a green and yellow Express coach in the fifteenth filming shot. *Thomas will be filmed, hauling a flatcar, two coal cars, a boxcar, and a caboose in the sixteenth filming shot. *A scared Gordon will be filmed in the nineteenth shot. *Thomas will escape a scared Gordon in the twentieth filming shot. *A tired Thomas will be filmed in the twenty third filming shot. *A green and yellow Express coach and a red Express coach, coupled together, will be filmed outside Knapford station with Gordon waiting in the twenty sixth shot. *A tired Thomas will be filmed puffing out of Tidmouth sheds in the twenty seventh shot. *A tired Thomas will couple up to the red Express coach and the green and yellow Express coach in the twenty eighth, twenty ninth, and thirtieth shots. *A tired Thomas will be filmed, pulling the red Express coach and the green and yellow Express coach into Platform 2 at Knapford station, passing Gordon in the thirty first shot. *Gordon will back up and couple to the green and yellow Express coach and red Express coach in the thirty fourth filming shot. *A tired Thomas will be filmed, coupled to the green and yellow Express coach and the red Express coach, that come out of Knapford station in the thirty fifth and thirty sixth filming shots. *Gordon will puff out of the station, taking his green and yellow Express coach and his red Express coach, and a now eyes shut Thomas in the thirty seventh filming shot. *Filming shots 38-42 will film Gordon pulling his green and yellow Express coach, his red Express coach, and a surprised Thomas. *A surprised Thomas will be filmed in Shot 43, and since an eyes shut Thomas will be filmed trying to slam on his brakes in Shot 44, a tired Thomas will be filmed in Shot 45. *Shot 46 will film Gordon hauling his green and yellow Express coach, his red Express coach, and a tired Thomas going over a viaduct. *Shots 48-50 will film Gordon hauling his green and yellow Express coach, his red Express coach, and a tired Thomas pulling into Wellsworth station. *A tired Thomas will be filmed in Shot 51-53, going onto a turntable, being turned, and backing off, and will be filmed in Shots 55 to 57 where he goes to a water tower, grabs a bottle of water, and drinks, and will be filmed, going home in Shot 58. Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9